This is a collaboration between NIEHS and the Chemical Industry Institute of Toxicology (CIIT). The objectives of this project are: 1) to generally describe and characterize the toxicity of glutaraldehyde following administration to rats and mice by inhalation: 2) to obtain quantitation of cell proliferation in the upper respiratory tract of animals exposed to glutaraldehyde: and 3) to write a comprehensive review article on the chemistry and toxicity of glutaraldehyde.